


Family Feuds

by bengisuus



Series: beroya be ner kar'ta [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Loving Marriage, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Who knew meeting with Mand'alor after three years could be so nerve-wracking? In the end, it seems old grudges have never been forgotten at all.





	1. Plan B

‘ …should we have told him we got married before? ’

‘ Maybe. Too late now. ’ Torian answered briskly, it was impossible to see his expression due to the helmet but it wasn’t hard to imagine him frown. 

And who’s fault it is, Nino thought, annoyed, It’s not like I’m the one who is an expert Mandalorian, am I? But of course being a smart woman -generally- she didn’t tell what was in her mind, he was already too fidgety and nervous.

For what reason, she couldn’t tell.

Well, there were a lot of reasons to be fair but, Nino thought they had gotten over with it. Crusader’s schism. Jicoln. All done and dealt with.

More or less.

No hard feelings left, or that was what Torian had told her, though he had been viciously cleaning his armor that time in a way that clearly showed her yes…there are indeed hard feelings left, but then again killing a parent no matter how noble of a reason it was done after years of mistreatment had to leave a wound. Nino sometimes regretted not taking down the old man herself. Perhaps that could be a less traumatizing experience then.

And now his nervousness only worked for making her tense too and to not start an accidental argument she decided to keep quiet until they met the Mand'alor. She hadn’t seen the man after the adoption day.

Well, he did tell me to take care of Torian…

Before they entered the base, the pair took off their helmets. Nino’s curly ponytail puffed up immediately and Torian couldn’t help but try to smooth down some of it with one hand. He was taking his time from going in;

‘Trying to make me look presentable?’ Nino joked, ‘Are you going to introduce me to someone?’ He gave small smile at that, quickly glancing the door and fidgeting with the helmet he held in his hands;

‘Sort of…Well, I’m supposed to introduce you as my wife aren’t I? It’s been nice while it lasted…’

‘Don’t sa..-’

‘Since the Mand'alor will probably kill me.’

‘-say it.’ Nino shook her head; trying to come up with an argument but she knew so little of the Mandalorian politics, it wasn’t exactly a field they lingered on considering it had taken two years for her to only learn the language. But if they had been chiss the Aristocra could certainly kill him, as laws required. Doing something like a marriage without asking anyone? Especially the head of the house? That would bring a big trouble. They could be both exiled…

Oh

The idea gave her a deep nauseation, suddenly she thought she could throw up. Exile. after everything, he had to go through to prove his loyalty just to get married to the wrong woman. It that were to happen…-Well, Nino didn’t want to think much of it as even the thought of it were enough to bring tears to her eyes. Whatever he saw in her face made Torian lean closer and cup her cheeks, his expression softening into one of concern;

‘Nino? Love, are you alright? Know I’m joking, right?’

She had to blink at him to clear her head off the silly dark thoughts, taking a shaky deep breath;

‘Don’t make such stupid jokes then. Well…If it comes to that you can just say I seduced you with my…alien-ness or something. That will get him. Or as a plan B…’

‘I’m listening.’

Nino shrugged innocently, glancing inside and leaning in while motioning him to do the same, slight bumping her head against his playfully;

‘I could…get him.’

‘WHAT!’ He leaned back with a bewildered face; ‘You cannot do that Nino! Definitely not!’

‘Why not? He’s just one man. I could challenge him and become the Mand'alor…Then you could be my…queen?’

Torian rolled his eyes; ‘And here I am listening seriously… Wonderful plan cyar’ika. This will certainly work.’

‘Why thank you my darling!’

He shook his head; ‘For once, I wouldn’t be a ‘queen’ -and that’s king- I would still be your riduur and I would still try to gather as much as my -our- clan as possible. that’s still a priority you know’

‘ Oohhh…Got it. ’ Nino winked exaggeratedly before raising her eyebrows; ‘…so you thought about this after all.’

‘Nino…’

‘Okay! Okay…I’m shutting up. Let’s just get in? And we’ll make plans along the way. Look if I give a thumbs up we will start the coup, okay?’

Torian subconsciously clamped a hand over her mouth; ’Shhhhhh.

‘…hwe cant heqfw us’ she managed to say although it was hard to speak while laughing and well…with a hand on her mouth. 

He shook his head again, Nino wondered if he was getting a headache with all the…head shaking he had to do these days…It usually meant, I could laugh if I wasn’t such an emotionally restrained person but I do find this highly amusing. 

That Nino could relate.Torian would certainly make a very good chiss

Better than her anyway.

He removed his hand before she could get sillier and lick it, though Nino highly expected it wouldn’t repulse him as much as she thought -after few experiences she had lived in her marriage life, some really bewildering- hence taking all the fun away. He squeeezed her cheeks as if she were a child;

‘You’re cold. Let’s go in.’

Nino had to rol her eyes at that, more like he’s cold, she thought, anyway, I’ll let him have this one.

‘And if all else fails…Plan B?

He smiled fondly at her, the very unrealistic plan, it only showed Nino was more than ready to sacrifice everything for him. And he was too he realized with a small surprise; so he nodded firmly.

‘Plan B.’


	2. Old Grudges

In the end, it did not happen at all like they thought it would be.

There were no executions, no dishonour and definitely no Plan B. They had no time to talk casually with the Mand’alor as Nino and Torian run from one operation to another; trying to stop the Jedi from gaining a foothold in IIum.

They would have to, Nino knew so during the night before they got ready to sleep -despite Torian giving his best mimic of a puppy look behind the larger man while shaking his head- she blurted it out suddenly to just get over it and considering the fact Artus looked cheerful after their recent victories;

‘Oh..right…By the way, we got married.’

He lifted his head from the plan he was reading to her and merely raised his eyebrows.

Torian trotted to stand beside her; somewhat protective. It’s not like Mand’alor would attack her -or so she thought- but for a moment Nino wondered what would Torian do if he did…Would his love for her overcome the years and years of trying to make himself look good in the eyes of the Mand’alor and all the Mandalorians? Or would he just…stand aside…

She hoped they would never have to find out.

Despite the chaos and paranoia going on in her head with every passing second; Artus smiled broadly and clasped them both in the shoulder; althought the grip seemed a bit too tight Nino thought it was friendly enough; then he chuckled loudly; making Torian give a nervous side-eye to Nino;

‘What is happening?’

She shrugged as slightly as possible and soon enough the Mand’alor explained the reason of his amusement anyway;

‘Heh….I’d never thought…The son of Jicoln Cadera…Joining my clan. Of course I won’t refuse you; not after you joined with my champion’

Oh damn it all, Nino thought already afraid to see Torian’s face; hers was burning in sheer discomfort; the two of them stood frozen for a moment and Nino; for the first time in years had absolutely no idea on how to behave; so she just reached under them and silently took Torian’s hand.

He gripped her fingers tight in response before shrugging off the Mand’alor’s hand on his shoulder in the most daring way; Nino had to close her eyes for a moment to contain herself from reacting; that’s it, she thought, I knew it’d never last too long. I was never meant to be happy. When she opened her eyes; there was not a view like she imagined; thankfully.

‘I’m not.’ Torian said sternly but not unkindly; in answer the Mand’alor raised a brow and removed his hand from Nino’s shoulder making the chiss exhale the breath she was holding without meaning to; she took a small step back from his side just to show her opinion; she was no longer the twelve-year-old girl who was going to do everything she was told. 

Nino glanced at Torian; he looked just like how she imagined him looking. Calm and collected but only in surface.His face looked alight with barely contained anger and disappointment; there was no expression there, no scowl but he didn’t have to; anyone with a pair of eyes could see the tension that suddenly gathered around the three.

‘Oh? Won’t it be difficult? Raising family without a common clan? What will you call your children?’ 

Just as Torian opened his mouth to answer Artus continued his speech in a threatening tone; one Nino didn’t like at all;

‘Unless you’re trying to get my champion to join your clan. Which would be tremendously insolent and not at all possible. You wouldn’t…Right, Torian? Not after every favour, I showed you.’

The man in question snapped his mouth shut so hard Nino thought she heard something crack and winced; though she was glad he didn’t take the bait; She loved Torian but with his head attached to his body and all.

He didn’t say anything, Nino too remained quiet but to be honest, she felt like weeping; after years and years of obedience to her family now it seemed she had another one. Most heartbreaking though was the look of Torian. It was not at all obvious, no. but the way he clenched his fists and slightly bowed his head spoke more than anything he could ever do. She wanted to say something, to console him whatever; anything to wipe the heartbroken expresson on his face but she knew better than that. 

A rational side of her saw the reason behind the Mand’alor’s taunting and perhaps if she were the same woman she had been a five years ago she’d agree with him completely but now? 

She just felt like punching him and Torian had crossed his arms too as if to stop himself from getting into trouble; standing beside Nino. Thankfully before anything tremendous would happen Artus, wisely broke the tense silence; 

‘Well…Not like you’re having children right now do you? It’s something to think about; Nino, Torian.’ Then he straigtened and turned to Nino who in return managed to give a small smile;

’You should go and rest; I’ll be expecting more victories tomorrow.’


	3. Peace of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time i ever wrote sth 3 chaptered ^^ comment if u can

Only after the door slid closed after them, Torian felt at ease.

As much as he could anyway, with all the tension of the night still surrounding him. But here they were, with Nino who kept looking at him warily from the bed she sat down fully armoured; waiting for him to say something; as she usually did. He opted not to join her - he couldn't as he somehow felt frozen in his armour; he tried to give her a smile instead to ease the worry off of her face...anything to make it go away but his face also did not work; it felt like it was stuck to this semi-nervous, tense expression he had seen on his reflection on the glass, he took a deep breath and lifted his hands.

Shaking..he thought, Haar'chak!

Not as strong as the day he asked Nino to marry him but still visible enough that he understood there was something seriously off about himself. Torian had always been proud of his stoicism in the face of any trouble, so tonight worried him, how easy it was it’d be to just give in to his urges; to attack the man after...that.

Man being the Mand’alor made all of the problems much bigger.

Like father like son whispered a part of his mind and he found himself gritting his teeth against it and ripping apart the clasps to his chest peace brutally, throwing it to the ground as a way of silencing his very disturbing thoughts.

The clanking noise reverberated in the room and he felt guilty when he noticed Nino flinch visibly; still sitting on the bed, hands clasped on her lap. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled before she could say anything and took the armour where he threw it down, gently setting it down to the other side of the room where they usually placed their armour. He felt restless, agitated and angry; dragging his feet slowly, Torian quite literally collapsed beside Nino and put his hand between his hands, trying to calm himself. After a moment, he felt then saw her take his hands to unclasp his gauntlets.

She kept at it until he was down to his bodysuit and again sat down beside him, it touched Torian deeply,this simple act of kindness, intimately and he suddenly felt a lump in his throat, unable to speak with tears threating to spill down; tears of frustration, of hate, of old grudges and finally of a love he didn't think he’d ever have the capacity to show in all its force. She smiled at him then, one that caused him to took off the top part of his suit to toss it to a corner to be never seen until the morning. He could be bad at words but showing? That he could do.

Torian shuddered when the cold surface of beskar armour touched his chest; contracting with the warmth of the room or her mouth; he carded his fingers through her hair, forcing it down and the tangled, curls matted with sweat and dust bounced down on her shoulders and around their faces. He felt reckless and odd, he felt like he wanted to put her under his skin like he wanted to merge them together. He gripped her hair with the frustration of it all bringing her even closer, even closer and breathing deeply. He heard her swallow in his trance-like state and then she gently, very gently put her hands on his cheeks, stroking his skin down to his throat and chest, making him shudder more violently this time and angling his face carefully to lick on her lower lip.

He could feel the implied questions behind her kiss, yet he still didn't know what to say...You’re mine, not his? This is not fair? He thought Nino might have had her share of people who treated her like a something to be owned yet he couldn’t stop this feeling of primal passiveness. He leaned back after moments later; feeling considerably calmer and warm; Nino was still armoured but her blushed face was always a pleasure to see although he suspected he was red to toe as well; always one to blush far too fast, something that seemed to amuse Nino to no ends.

Quickly working on her armour, he put them all away neatly like she had done before; he noticed her flamethrower by chance; not activated during...-thankfully. It’d definitely be a way to go.

‘I don’t really care what he says.’ Nino said suddenly just as he unzipped her top; revealing a mess of purple bruises on her side and gently touched the skin there; must have happened that time...-She really needs a jetpack. Nino shimmied out of her trousers and boots as he got up to get some kolto, but to be honest he was only thinking of how to handle the situation. He did not want to be the reason of a coldness between Nino and Artus yet he secretly revealed in the fact if she had to choose it’d always be him. His clan. Maybe not officially, he thought....yet.

‘Shouldn’t say that.’ Torian quipped despite what goes in his heart; ‘He is your clan leader. Chieftain. Don’t let my issues get between.’

‘Is that what you think? Don’t lie to me.’

‘What I think doesn’t matter.

‘It matters to me!’

Torian stopped for a second in applying the gel as the lump returned to his throat although this time he could force it down; ‘I know’ he said, ‘I know. Don’t want to get you into trouble.’

He felt her shrug under her hands, distractingly naked even with all the issues in his head; she jabbed a finger in his chest; ‘You’re my family, not him.’ He had to laugh at the childish sincerity of the statement but he couldn’t deny how it warmed his heart; ‘I’m honoured.’

He cupped her face then and gently lifted her up and he got himself up too; true it was an issue but there was no way to resolve it now, no reason to get upset over it, not worth it. In the end, he decided if they’d have to fight for a name they would...but not now. Nino peered at his face;

‘No Plan B, then?’

‘Nope. Well... at least not now.’ he pretended to think deeply; ‘We’ll pick a time later...’

‘Got it...But Torian...Do you feel okay?’

He smiled widely, the first time that day and leaned in to hold his forehead against hers; ‘More than ever.’ She didn’t say anything but exhaled a small huff of a laugh. They stood together for a moment, naked skin to naked skin and Nino suddenly leaned back; ‘You look filthy.’

‘Says you.’ he quipped back which wasn’t actually a false accusation but Torian knew he looked no better. Possibly worse.

She gazed at him mock-hurt for a moment but shrugged and backed until her back hit the door to the refresher; then she slid off the remainder of her clothes putting an end to any arguments.

And as he was about to follow; he heard her call;

‘You know how he talked about children? Maybe that’d quicken the procedure...Just an idea...Righ - Torian? Damnit. I’M ONLY JOKING DON’T BRING THAT DATAPAD HERE!’

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you can <3


End file.
